Bet on the Blond
by AuthoressHyphothesis
Summary: Percy has always had a thing for blond hair. As such there is only one thing Percy's been noticing lately: that Jason's a blond. And now it's driving him crazy. PJ/JG Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**An excuse to write some slash (no likey? don't read it.) and involve Movie Version (AKA. Hipster Version) Grover, because he needs love now that he's not in the Heroes of Olympus :(. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Jason Grace was sexy as hell and Percy Jackson knew it all too well. Not that Percy himself wasn't an icon of girls' wet dreams but Jason? Now that was an ass (both figuratively and literally) worth ogling. Not that Percy would admit he ogled. He especially wouldn't admit to ogling over _Jason_ that's for sure. Or that he thought that Jason was an ass.

Piper had broken up with Jason after last month's trip to Olympus to save the gods once more. She had claimed to need space to think about her goals and have some time to recuperate. She had taken up daily swordsmanship training under Clarisse and had been spending time with the Athena cabin. He and Annabeth however, were a different story.

Annabeth herself had thrown herself into her work on making Camp Halfblood more like it's Roman counterpart in ways of education and living style. When the two actually had time to talk it was awkward and felt forced. Though she _had_ been giving him weird looks lately. But they looked more pissed than anything, which probably meant they were over. So it was perfectly natural to ogle the son of Jupiter's ass, _right_?

Percy's head slammed down onto the Poseidon table. He had asked Leo earlier in the day if he knew any ways to end a crush. Leo had just scoffed, saying that the only knowledge he could give his was how to _get_ girls, not get rid of them and that if Percy was insinuating what he thought he was insinuating then so help him he was going to-

It was dinnertime and the pavilion was full, more full than the last time Percy had seen it considering the new 'demigod exchange' program that had been put in place between the Roman and Greek camps. Grover, who sat at the table with Percy, looked at him quizzically before saying,

"What's up with _you_?"

Percy lifted his head to glare.

"Oh heck no, I know what you're thinking in that brain of yours," Grover's pitch took on that of a prepubescent girl's voice. "Oh Grover, I'm being all angsty and I'll calling you an ass in my mind." He switched pitch again. "Well tough shit. I'm a satyr, half goat, not donkey so that won't work on me! Plus angst doesn't suit you."

The thunk of Percy's head hitting wood drew a few glances from the other tables who quickly turned back to their conversations. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate Grover's attempt at a pep talk but it wasn't what he was in the mood for.

"This is the part where you tell Grover all your troubles, I offer you advice, and then you go and do something stupid that works,"

Percy sighed and gave in. Curse the persistence of Satyrs. "It's Jason."

"You're angsty about _Jason_? What, are you afraid he'll steal your fangirls?"

"Shut _up_! No it's not about the damn fan clubs. He's just so...irritating!" he announced frustratedly. The blond himself wasn't sitting alone but instead had a mix of Roman and Greek demigods filling in the seats around him. Chiron had laxed up on which tables which demigods sat at but majority tended to stick to their house table, with it being a habit and all.

"Fangirl stealing irritating or hotshot hero irritating?" Grover said with a raised eyebrow.

"GAHH!" Percy pulled up his head and threw up his hands in defeat and it all came tumbling out of his lips. "I mean he's kind of a jerk yet a bit of a badass and a hero so I respect him except the times when he's being a jerk but then there are the times where he's nice and acts like he's the nicest person on earth and now the fact he's also a hero like me but then there's his _hair_! And his-" _ass_.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it. You sir, are starting to act like a girl. And hair? What about his hair?"

Percy stuttered and falter, trying to find the right words. Meanwhile Grover sipped his coke and raised an eyebrow.

"It's...blond?"

"Oh. _Oh_." Grover then started laughing and shaking his finger at Percy.

"What?!"

"You _like_ him."

"What the hell? No!"

"Don't deny it. You've always had a thing for blonds. Annabeth for example, and don't forget that one girl back in-"

More head thunking followed.

"-Not that I care that you're in love with a guy. We satyrs are all about love and peace and tolerance. Plus everybody else is too busy with almost constantly dying so I doubt they care."

Repeated slams of Percy's head (sounding suspiciously like S.O.S. in morse code) went around the pavilion. Some of the other tables glanced over in pity and curiosity but went back to their conversations almost immediately.

"So what're you going to do?"

"What the hell can I do? Go up to him and announce 'I like you, wanna date?'"

"Knowing you, you'll end up doing that anyway."

Percy rose from the table. "I think I'll ask one of the Morpheus kids to put me in a coma," he said, getting ready to march there before Grover tugged on his sleeve so hard that he fell back onto the bench and (accidentally this time) banged his head on the table.

"Now hold it." Grover munched on his finished can between words. "How about you just ask the Aphrodite cabin to make you a celibacy potion?"

"Can they even do that? I thought they just painted their nails all day -save Piper. And doesn't that go against the whole love thing anyway?"

"Surprises at every corner, my friend. They've had to use it in cases of severe stalking and lovesick people and whatnot."

Percy nodded. "I'll do that. But first I'm going to the medic bay." he rubbed his aching head. "I think I have a concussion."

* * *

"So what do you need this potion for again?" Lacy raised her eyebrow questioningly.

Percy sighed and recited his story once more. "I need it for one of the Hephaestus kids, apparently he's so lovesick over some Athena girl he refuses to go to any classes and keeps causing trouble in the forge. Leo sent me to pick it up." Percy smiled inwardly as Lacy handed over the potion, all traces of doubt gone. Mentioning Leo had yet to fail in any situations of requiring trust. Not like there had been many of those...

He walked away and Lacy sighed, turning to head back into the cabin. She stopped short when she saw a second bottle missing off the shelf, which she remembered was a deep crimson liquid and she tried to think of what color had she given him. Translucent? Was that it? Now if only she could remember the rhythm for identifying potions. Was it 'clear, no love here' or 'red, the love is dead'? 'Clear, and love appears' or 'Red and the love will spread'? She shoved the thought to the back of her mind, thinking that if she had messed up then she could blame whoever had taken the other.

Somewhere in the distance, two twins cackled evilly and lorded over their prize.

* * *

"You seriously are going to do this aren't you?" Grover said from where he leaned against the door frame.

"There's no other way."

"There's always another way. Hell if you drink that you may never fall in love again!" Grover protested moving from the wall to stand a few feet in front of Percy. Before Grover could launch into a speech Percy uncapped the vial and downed it in one gulp.

Grover stared wide eyed as Percy closed his eyes and shook his head with a 'brrrrrah' followed by a 'woo'.

"H-how do you feel?" Grover asked cautiously, looking nervously at Percy's face.

"Great. I don't think I've felt this good since I defeated that one giant. Oh my god, do you see that sunset? Can't waste it. Later!" An overly peppy Percy stated, starting to walk off.

"Where are you going?!" Grover shouted after him.

"For a walk! What else?" He broke into a jog, leaving Grover to wonder what the side effects of that potion were.

* * *

A sweaty Jason rung out his hair from swimming in the ocean. Swimming lessons were now required at the camp lake and for those more advanced, the ocean.

"No matter what happens to it, it seems to stay gorgeous." A voice came from his right. Jason turned to find him face to face with one Percy Jackson.

"Um, what?"

"Your hair," Percy spoke again, shifting towards Jason. "It always looks perfect."

"Jackson are you high?" Jason said, leaning away from the bright-eyed demi-god before him.

"High off you maybe." He said, pressing closer to Jason in retaliation, and then leaning all the way forward to smell his hair.

"_Jackson_," Jason growled, moving to push Percy away but Percy's hands stopped them.

"It's Percy, actually." He said just before closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

Name: Jason Grace. Species: Demigod. Godly Parent: Jupiter. Other Relations: Thalia Grace, sister. Occupation: Killing Monsters, Staying Alive. Currently: Being brain-fucked.

Jason's world was one that was pretty simple, and even had a day to day schedule that went something like this: Get up, get breakfast, hang out, battle some monsters, go through camp schedule, eat some more, sleep. So when checking his mental schedule, and finding no mentioning of being kissed by Percy Jackson at any time, he became confused. Plus the fact that it was _Percy_ doing the kissing was the kicker.

All thoughts of schedules and kickers and dinner melted from his mind as Percy shifted, allowing better access to his mouth and felt Percy's tongue swipe at his bottom lip before taking it within his teeth. Jason gasped and Percy took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Both of their minds became a haze and they were only vaguely aware of their hands slipping under shirts, pushing hips together or becoming tangled in the other's hair. They were so occupied with each other that the world seemed to drift away and they didn't notice the number of figures huddled in the bushes on the outskirts of the forest, watching.

* * *

"No way, no way, _no way_ did I just lose!" Leo _urg_ed and threw up his hands before falling on the floor in a dramatic gesture. Grover was in a similar state only bashing his horns against the tree in front of him. He hadn't been in on the bet, preferring to be neutral in his best friend's war with love. Too bad being moral just didn't earn you money.

"I believe everyone knows who the winner is?" Annabeth smirked.

"Ah, ah, ah, _we_ won." the Stroll twins argued in unison.

"And what makes you think _you_ two devious beings won?"

"Ahem, beach liplock over there-" Conner jerked a thumb at the almost pornographic scene taking place.

"I don't think so." She interjected. "You guys cheated."

"Cheated?" Travis mock-gasped and held his hand over his heart as if offended. "Why what do you mean?"

"Don't think I didn't notice two thieves sneaking into the Aphrodite cabin after you listened in on last night's mess hall conversation."

"Fine, smartass." He grumbled as he dug around in his pocket for cash.

She went around the circle, palm up as everyone reluctantly slapped down their money and as the pile increased her smug smile grew wider and wider. Annabeth counted it and when satisfied that all was accounted for, shoved it in her pocket and looked on at the kissing -though by now that word seemed too...innocent for what they were doing with their mouths- couple with the rest of the depressed group.

Travis, sighed and broke the silence.

"So who wants to bet on how long it'll be till they have sex?"

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Writing suggestions welcome! If you're a fan of the pairing say hi and who knows, maybe if I get enough reviews I'll even throw in an extra smut chapter ;)**

**~ Authoress**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've been struggling to write the smut that you guys have asked for. Don't fret! I've got it outlined and am working on it continuously; I just haven't done a lot of smut before so I'm trying to make it the best it possibly can be. (There is also the little factor that I just finished the House of Hades, my mind is still reeling and I kind of hate Percy a bit, which is making things hard.) Speaking of editing, if anyone is willing to help be out and beta that would be wonderful! **

**So in the meantime here's a little food for thought for guesses as to what is going to happen in the next chapter ;)**

* * *

The children of Hermes were drifters, travelers, wanders, always leaving something behind whenever they left. The Stroll brothers were everything children of Hermes ever were, thieves, liars, wanderers, and pranksters. But they couldn't let this go. Never before had they lost a bet. After all, losing isn't supposed to happen when you cheat, that's the whole reason for it in the first place.

Rule number one, the one rule that had stayed true in all it's years of inheritance, is don't get caught. They've followed that rule since they'd learned it and even before then so there is no way Annabeth saw them. They retraced their steps, covered their tracks, made sure that nothing could be traced back to them and that if they were seen, they made sure to hand out heavy doses of blackmail.

They lazed on lawn chairs that the cabin had recently 'acquired', letting the breeze from the sea pass over them while their brains worked a mile a minute. There were few options as to how Annabeth had known.

One was that she had been pulling a bluff, banking on the knowledge that Hermes kids were Hermes kids and that they had a reputation for this kind of thing.

The second was that someone else had seen them, someone they had overlooked, who knew about the bet and ratted them out to her. But that seemed unlikely as they had been thorough, and only those who had been a part of the bet had known about it in the first place.

The third was that she was simply better than them at this little game of theirs. And that was another thing that they would never ever accept, that someone was better than them.

Travis and Connor let their gazes drift around the camp, their eyes hidden behind shades. It was when their eyes drifted to the same spot they got the same idea. Travis's eyes locked with Connor's and identical grins broke out over their faces. Oh there were other ideas they'd thought of, ones more practical, ones more sneaky and duplicitous but none were going to be as fun.

They knew what option they were going to pick. They'd always known.

* * *

**Reviews, guesses as to what's going to happen, and replies to my call for a beta are all appreciated. Thank you to all who replied to chapter one, love you!**

**~Authoress**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello, back again, and finally, what you've all been waiting for~ Send thanks to my lovely co-author and beta** _PJO Slash Headcannons_**! I've decided to change this story to incomplete as there may or may not be a smuttier chapter on the horizon (and have also upped this story to M) though it may take awhile to get here. Well anyway, enjoy~!**

* * *

Fingers that weren't his own ran through his hair, tugging, stroking, twisting, wrapping, playing with it and with every tug a wave of heat rolled down his spine and went further south. His mouth was in the same state, it was being bitten, pulled, licked and teased until they were bruised and swollen and their abuser had no intention of stopping. Then it was gone with only a flick of tongue to tide him for the moments spent being forced to breathe, and Jason Grace had never before hated air so much.  
Thought their lips had separated the rest of them felt fused together, hands gripping sides, pulling them close together, the urgent friction of their hips, the fiery touch of fingers burning as they journeyed southward, and the cool touching of foreheads as they rested upon each other's. Jason's eyes flicked up from looking at the sand to meet Percy's enrapturing - and slightly glazed - green one's, pupils dilated.  
Before he knew what was happening he was on the ground with Percy peering down at him in confusion, like Jason had been the one to push himself.  
Suddenly Jason remembered where he was, and that until this moment he had never even thought of Percy that way. Hell he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He'd always thought he'd end up marrying Piper, starting a family, getting a job, if he even lived that long. Then he and Piper had broken up and he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. He'd been living day by day, minute but minute and now here was life telling him to decide here and now. Janus was laughing at him. He decided to laugh back.  
"You gonna stand there all day or are you going to do something?"  
Percy grinned. "I'll take that as an invitation." Percy swung down and straddled him.  
Lips met lips in a frenzy. Passion, dominance, everything meets, emotions flooded into them, driving them to go further and further. Percy licks Jason's jaw, still salty from his dip in the ocean. Percy hummed as he tasted it all along his neck, like he already belonged to him and Percy was just reinforcing that idea.  
Jason growled. He shoved Percy onto his back and latched onto his neck, sucking and biting, refusing to let Percy even think that he's the one in control here. Percy panted and dug his nails deep into Jason's scalp. He shifted his hips so that whenever Jason moved there was a delicious friction between them.  
Percy let out a deep, throaty moan and rocked his hips hard, grinding against Jason. Jason let out a strangled sounding moan as another wave of almost blinding pleasure coursed through him. Percy wrapped his long swimmers legs around Jason's waist and began tugging off Jason's shirt. Jason raised his arms as the shirt was pulled over his head and discarded somewhere on the sandy beach.  
He gripped Jason's arms and flipped them so that he was on top, almost ripping off his own shirt before bending down to kiss Jason again. Percy rained kisses down Jason's chest, stopping at each erect nipple to bite and suck, before moving further down towards his navel.  
Jason moaned as the kisses left a fiery trail down his skin. He was bucking his hips hopelessly, trying for some kind of relief but none came as Percy stopped at the waistband of his swim shorts teasingly. One hand played with the drawstrings while the other slipped down the leg of his swim trunks and began kneading his ass.  
A haze settled over Jason's brain but groaned, remembering himself when the fingers wandered too close to his hole. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Percy, growling. Percy took the hint and retreated only to hooked his fingers under the shorts' stretchy elastic but before they could go any further they heard a familiar mans voice say.  
"What exactly is going on here?"  
Percy and Jason jumped apart and turned to look at the centaur.  
Chiron looked at them with a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks and said, "Please put your shirts on and follow me to the big house."  
Blushing Jason went to grab his clothes and pull them on, absently noticing that Percy did the same. Chiron turned and started trotting down towards the big house, Jason made to follow but Percy wrapped his arms around his waist possessively. Jason tried to shrug him off, but Percy held him tighter.  
Jason gave up and began walking with Percy directly behind him. He tried to ignore the stares and muttered words of the campers they passed, he also tried to ignore the not-so-innocent way Percy was holding him. He kept having to slap at eager fingers that made little harmless swirls -until they got too low.  
Chiron didn't turn to look at them or talk to them until they reached the Big House. When he did Percy still had his arms wrapped around Jason and made something of a disgruntled snort and indicated for them to take a seat.  
Jason turned to look at the single chair. Percy sat down without hesitation and pulled Jason down onto his lap. Jason blushed heatedly and tried to get up, but Percy's grip was like iron.  
"Would one of you two like to explain what's going on?" Chiron asked carefully after seating himself in his wheelchair. "I get Connor and Travis in here telling me that there are two campers bleeding to death near the ocean and I walk outside to see you two practically having sex on the beach!"  
Jason turned to Percy, waiting for him to explain, seeing as he was the one that came onto him.  
"I'm in love with Jason," Percy said as he pressed his cheek to Jason's own while his chin rested on his shoulder. He grinned and Chiron grimaced, he knew Percy and the over-eager five-year-old look was not something he saw regularly if at all.  
"Percy," Chiron spoke slowly as Percy's eyes sparkled with innocence -though Chiron wasn't fooled. "Did you eat or drink anything that...tasted funny to you?"  
"Well I did take that potion..."  
"Potion?" Chiron said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well yeah, tasted awful. Lacey gave it to me, because I was so sad but then I drank it in my cabin, then everything felt sort of like I was walking on clouds and then I had to go find Jason. Because I'm in love with him."  
Chiron nodded, "Tell me, what color was the potion?"  
"Uh, clear, I think?"  
Chiron grimaced, "Those idiot brothers."  
"What?" Jason asked and Percy looked confused.  
"Lacey came to me a few minutes ago to report that one of the red potions was stolen from her cabin. The red potion removes emotional feelings or attachment to another potion and clear amplifies them. The Stolls must have stolen the red one and put the clear one in its place."  
Chiron trotted over to his cupboard and rummaged through it. And after about a minute he pulled out a blue potion and held it out towards Percy.  
Jason stood up and walked towards the middle of the room so that Percy could get up and take the potion.  
"This is the antidote to what Lacey gave you," Chiron said and passed it over to Percy. Percy looked at it sceptically but after a firm glare from Jason, uncorked it and downed it in one gulp, almost immediately his eyes dimmed and became slightly more focused.  
He swayed and Jason lunged forwards and just caught him before he hit the floor.  
Chiron looked at them and said, "I'm going to go talk to the Stoll brothers, why don't you two talk this out?"  
Jason nodded and Chiron left the room, Jason grabbed Percy waist and sat him on the single chair, before he squatted in front of him.  
Jason didn't have to wait long for Percy to wake up. Within the minute Percy's eyelids fluttered open and he took in Jason's face.  
"Wh-what happened?" Percy croaked.  
"Lacey gave you a faulty potion."  
Percy groaned and blinked his eyes. "Oh yeah - I remember, the beach... Oh! Oh shit. I'm-I'm so sorry." He looked down into his lap, not wanting to see the oncoming looks from Jason.  
"Well, I wasn't exactly pushing you away." Jason fiddled with a loose strand of hair, looking everywhere but Percy's face.  
Percy raised his eyebrows and grinned lopsidedly, before pulling Jason down, so that he was sitting straddle on Percy's lap, Percy moved so that his mouth was pressed against the shell of Jason's ear. "Would you have preferred it if we actually did have sex on the beach?"  
Jason gulped and took a deep breathe, "I... yes, I mean, I don't know - maybe?"  
Percy's grin widened so much that he looked like the Cheshire Cat.  
"Race you to Cabin 3?"  
"You're on."

* * *

**Well?** **Review!**

**~Authoress**


End file.
